Hiruko's Unknown Past
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: Today was like any other day. Until Tsukishiro shows up and starts threatening Hiruko about his case. What kind of past did Hiruko live before he became a Baku? Why does Tsukishiro want him to open his case so badly? READ AND REVIEW


Allen19Walker89: Its me again and I have a new fan-fiction. Hope you all like it.

I thought of this and I hope it makes sense to everyone who reads this.

Nightmare Inspector:

Hiruko's Harsh Reality

In a gloomy less attracted Tea shop, a girl named Mizuki and two boys named Hifumi and Hiruko sit quietly inside the dark depressing dining hall. In the day time it's less attracting, however at night it can be busy. Hiruko eats the nightmares he fixes in a person. Though young hes very wise. Hifumi has his adventures in the day time but really wants Hiruko to join him one of these days when the sun isn't out "killing" the young Baku. Muzuki on the other hand wants whats best for Hiruko knowing he's had more downs than ups. It was very difficult for her to take care of him when he first arrived at the Tea Shop to replace her brother Asuza. Moreover shes happy with Hiruko there keeping her company than her brother, at the very least. "Something wrong Mizuki?" Hiruko asks with concern, wondering what she could be thinking about. Mizuki looks to the dirty blond boy. "I'm alright Hiruko...Just thinking is all," She replies.

Hifumi smirks and gives Hiruko a nookie on both sides of his small head. "Aw don't tell you're growing worried about MY Mizuki are you" He says falsely. Hiruko softly takes the males fists away from his head feeling a headache coming along. "First off, Mizuki dumped you, secondly that hurts my head when you do that..." He says calmly, yet annoyingly. Hifumi stops and goes the other table as they wait for nightfall. Mizuki watches Hiruko, noticing a small discomfort in his features as if he senses something out of the normal. "Hiruko? Are you alright? You seem lost in thought." She asks with concern for her dear friend.

Hiruko looks to the dark haired girl. "I'm alright Mizuki, No need to worry about little ol' me." he says in his condescending way. Hifumi grows silently in the corner, knowing something is up with the young Baku, but didn't know what. Suddenly, Tsukishiro, another Baku, comes waltzing inside the small Tea shop like he owned the place and sits in front of Hiruko with a wide smirk on his face. "So little Hiruko, have you opened up you case yet? I'm dieing to know whats inside." He says with the smirk growing wide, silently sending a chill. Hifumi and Mizuki watches Hiruko, keeping an eye on his reactions to the other Baku's words.

Hiruko sits there with his case at his left side, deciding not to answer the question. Instead he sits there casually and looks outside waiting for nightfall. Tsukishiro glares, grabs Hiruko by the shirt and slams him against a mirror close by; breaking it. Blood drips from Hiruko's arms. Tsukishiro smirks and leans in so the younger boy can listen. "How about you open it now instead of assuming it's a good thing. I can smell the fear on you like musk." He tells the boy who is unnoticably shaking.

Mizuki and Hifumi watch in horror as Tsukishiro keeps Hiruko in place. Hiruko watches calmly as the other Baku trails his finger along his case, as if he was gonna force it open. "You can't open it without a key, something of which I have hidden, so I suggest you take your leave before you frighten Mizuki any further." Hiruko says straightly although strained from the glass piercing his skin. Tsukishiro sneers and lets him go; taking his leave. Mizuki goes to Hirukos side. "Oh my god, are you alright Hiruko? Did he hurt you badly?" She asks in a panic. Hiruko smiles assuring her that he was alright. "I'm alright Mizuki, just a few scratches." He assures her with his kind words. Mizuki smiles and helps Hiruko wrap up his back. "He really frightened you didn't he, Hiruko?" She asks kindly. Hiruko shrugs. "It wasn't that bad...I'm alright now Mizuki" he tells her.

As the night wears on, Hiruko and his friends sit just as they were moments before the disturbance. As peaceful as ever.


End file.
